Various compounds have been reported as antifungal agents.
For example, triazole derivatives were disclosed as compounds having antifungal activities in the gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 189173/83 and No. 98072/84. However, it is difficult to say that these compounds are effective enough as drugs from the standpoints of their antifungal activity, side effect, and absorption.
Conventional antifungal therapeutics are not sufficiently effective, having various problems such as occurrence of side effects, replacement of fungus, and resistance.
To solve such problems, compounds having higher safety and more potent antifungal activities have been desired as antifungal therapeutics.